There has been a desire for preparation of notes for invitation to a home party, a small-scaled store flyer or advertisements by a full-color printer. Also there has been desired special colors rich in decorativeness, such as a special color in which different colors are visible depending on the viewing angle, for example in an opal. To represent such a structural color, there was proposed an image forming material containing an interference pigment such as, for example, pearl mica, as described in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication JP 2002-351144A and 2004-061822A.
In such as an interference pigment, different colors are visible depending on the viewing angle and to allow a specific color to be visible at a specific angle, it is necessary to make the fixing direction of the individual interference pigment uniform; however, control in such a direction has been difficult in the prior art. Accordingly, there were produced problems such that a color visible at a specific angle became varied, rendering it difficult to have control to view a specific color at a specific angle.